Silly Moments
by KandyKane158
Summary: A girl moves to LA only to run into none other than Darren Criss himself.


**I just had this idea during my geography class. Let me know if I should continue it or not. Oh also, I've never been to LA, so I have no idea what it's like. I'm just a silly girl with huge dreams. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Darren Criss, don't you think I would be doing something other than writing a story about him? **

* * *

Sophie walked down the sidewalk of the busy Los Angeles street. She checked her phone every second, not quite sure where she was supposed to meet her parents. They had completely neglected to tell her where this place was located.

Having graduated from her small high school in Kentucky just two days before, her parents decided to fly with her to California. She would be attending UCLA in the fall and they wanted to find her an apartment. Leaving her parents to organize a family dinner date, she'd left the hotel to find a bookstore. It was obvious that she had made a mistake.

She glanced around her anxiously, trying to discover someone to ask. There were cars speeding past her and people walking by that seemed to know where they were going. She spotted three people sharing lunch just a short distance away.

"Excuse me," She began, but froze once she saw who they were.

There were three people sitting down on that sidewalk. Two of which, she knew of their existence quite well. The other person, a very pretty girl, sat between the two guys.

"Um," She stuttered. "Could you tell me where I could find Rayavore's restaurant?"

Darren Criss looked up at her and smiled, pushing up his pink sunglasses on his face. "Sure! It's not that far away from here, actually. I'll walk you there. I should probably be getting back to work soon anyway."

Darren gave the girl a tight hug before telling the other person, Joey Richter, that he'd see him at home later that evening.

Once they'd both begun walking, Darren stopped. "Oh! I didn't introduce myself. I'm Darren." He stuck out his hand and gave her his signature smile that made Sophie fall in love with him a bit more every time she saw it in a picture.

"I know who you are!" She replied brightly. "I just didn't think you'd want me to make a big deal out of it. I know who Joey is as well." Sophie didn't mention the girl, hoping that Darren would. She loved Darren and was extremely proud of his success, but there were only a few people who she was okay with him dating. It wasn't like she had a say in that matter, though.

"Do you?" Darren laughed. "People always know who I am now. I should think I wouldn't like it, but I love meeting new people." He nudged her on the shoulder. "Life is just too damn short to not be happy all the time."

"That's a good philosophy."

"Thank you! People always say that I'm good at the things I say and that I should keep saying them. I just like being Darren. I like being Darren all the time. I think it's fun. What's your name?"

Sophie bit her lip to keep from laughing. Darren was every bit of how he seemed to be in his interviews. "I'm Sophie."

"Well then, Sophie, it has been a fantastic experience to walk with you to this restaurant. I hope you enjoy it. It's an incredible restaurant! Maybe I'll see you again, maybe not." Darren smiled at her once more.

"Um, Darren, I know you get asked this a lot, but could I possibly have a hug? I might not see you again and I'd just really like to know what it feels like to hug you."

"Of course you can! C'mere!" Darren hugged Sophie and she felt like exploding and imploding all at the same time. She couldn't believe that she hadn't even been in LA for an entire day and had already met the person who had made her feel like being herself.

"Darren, I just want to let you know that you completely changed the way I think about myself and the world in general. I'd just like to thank you for being yourself and teaching me that there's no one in the world better to be than myself."

Darren stopped hugging her but put a hand on her shoulder. "That means a lot to me. I love every single one of you. None of you are fans; you're all too brilliant to be fans. You're just friends that I haven't had the chance to hang out with. How long are you staying in LA? I mean, I assume you don't live here. Everyone that does knows where Rayavore's is."

"I'm staying here for five more days with my parents. In September, I'm starting college at UCLA."

"Oh that's fantastic!" Darren winked at her. "I might see you again then. At least I hope so. You seem cool, and I don't like people who aren't cool. Though, I've never actually met someone who isn't cool in some way or another. Everyone has something cool about them."

"I hope so," She replied. That was about all she could say. She had the man in front of her that had influenced nearly every aspect of her life and couldn't think of something to say. It all seemed lame and childish to her.

Darren glanced at his watch. "Oh shit! I really have to go. It was very nice meeting you, Sophie. Take care!" He winked again, smiled, and then he was gone.

Sophie sighed and then trudged into the restaurant. Meeting Darren had confirmed one of her biggest fears. There really weren't any more guys like him in the world.


End file.
